


5 Times Dean Winchester Didn't Realize he was in Love, and 1Time he Did

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: The three of them are standing in a crowded little bathroom, his brother is naked, and Dean has a boner.  He wonders if there was something in his coffee this morning.





	

The coffee maker runs out, and there’s only enough for one more cup. Dean pours mug for himself and is stirring cream and sugar into the cup when Castiel shuffles into the room, groggy and bleary-eyed and looking like he’s going to cry when he sees that the coffee pot is empty.

Dean only hesitates a moment before he’s setting his spoon to the side and sliding the cup wordlessly towards Castiel. He tells himself its only because Cas is an ass without his morning coffee, as he tugs on his jacket so he can go grocery shopping.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“Turn it oofffff!” Sam whines. He sounds like a dying cat, Dean thinks.

“You know the rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music and shot gun shuts the hell up,” he smirks, cranking up the radio and letting War Pigs by Black Sabbath shake the cabin of the car. Sam lets out a long suffering sigh and turns away, stuffing his earphones in to drown out the noise a little and maybe get some reading done. From the back seat, Castiel clears his throat.

“We have listened to this song five times already. Perhaps we could put something different on for a while?”

Dean takes a glance at the backseat through the rearview mirror, narrowing his eyes in Castiel’s direction. He wants to feel betrayed by the angel, but he can’t, not really. He kind of does have a point. With a small sigh and a nod, Dean reaches for the knob of the radio and tunes in for a local station. Rock the Casbah by The Clash comes blaring through the speakers, and when Dean sees Castiel smile in the back seat and bob his head to the music, he settles on the station and focuses his attention back on the road.

He ignores the incredulous look on Sam’s face, and sneaks a peak at the backseat again. Castiel is lip synching to the music. Dean smiles and turns it up.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“SAM!” Dean’s voice could probably shake the foundation of the bunker with how loud it is, full of righteous anger and rage. He storms towards the showers, where he can hear the nozzle squeaking as Sam makes to hastily exit from the shower. He wrenches the door open and luckily for him Sam is still behind the curtain, sopping hair hanging into his eyes as he glares at Dean.

“What? What the fuck?”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to take my clothes? Whenever you wear them you stretch them out with your behemoth body, and now I can’t find my cashmere sweater anywhere. I put it in the laundry yesterday, so I know you took it! Where is it?”

“That’s what this is about? A fucking sweater? Which I didn’t even steal by the way!—Are you seriously telling me you’re interrupting my shower to yell at me about a piece of fucking clothe?”

“Sorry to interrupt your jerkoff session, or what the hell ever, but I know you took it! Better fess up now before I have to go searching through your shit and accidentally stumble upon your gay porn stash,” he hisses. Sam narrows his eyes into slits.

“We both know you’re the only one who has a ga—”

“Dean, is this the sweater you are looking for?” Castiel shuffles through the open door of the bathroom, fingers worrying at the hem of the sweater he’s wearing. It’s a little tight on him but fits generally well, outlining the corded muscles of his arms and his broad chest. Dean swallows thickly and nods. “I’m sorry I took it without asking, there was a draft and I was feeling chilly. You can have it back if you like…”

“No,” Dean’s responds a little too quickly, cheeks flushed. His slacks are tighter than normal all of a sudden. The three of them are standing in a crowded little bathroom, his brother is naked, and Dean has a boner. He wonders if there was something in his coffee this morning. “It’s… fine. Suits you better, actually. And if your cold, we can always go shopping so you can get your own sweaters,” he adds the last bit in a rush, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Just sayin’.”

Castiel nods and smiles, and turns to leave. It’s quiet for a few seconds after that, and before Dean can even open his mouth to apologize, Sam hisses. “Get the hell out of here before I kill you,” he whispers, voice scarily quiet. “And I expect salads with dinner for a month for this.”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“You didn’t need to come shopping with me,” Dean grumbles halfheartedly as he tosses several jars of peanut butter into the shopping basket, wheeling it down the aisle and stopping to consider the wide selection of canned soups the store has put on sale. After several seconds deliberation he decides on tomato rice soup, mentally making plans to doctor it up with some seasoning and serve it with some homemade grilled cheese sandwiches.

“I wanted to,” Castiel answers simply, standing behind him and a little closer to him than is probably socially appropriate. For some reason, Dean doesn’t seem to care. “Besides,” Castiel continues as they exit the aisle and continue on their way to the toiletries section of the store. “You always buy the wrong type of laundry detergent.”

“Says who?” Dean lifts an eyebrow as he reaches a hand out to pick a bottle off the shelf, Tide Plus with Color Safe Bleach. Castiel frowns and bats his hand away, nearly knocking the shopping cart over in his haste to grab the laundry detergent. He shoves the container in Dean’s face before setting it into the cart, ECOS Plus Magnolia & Lily Detergent. The label boasts Plant Derived Cleaning Power! With built-in fabric softener, but Dean is still skeptical. Not to mention the price tag is early triple of the brand he was about to buy.

“Why the hell would I buy this?”

“It’s cruelty-free, Dean. Tide, Downy, Arm & Hammer… they all test their products on animals. Also, I like the way this one smells. Like flowers.”

Dean wants to argue, really, but the fight deflates out of him when he sees the hopeful look on his face. He lets out a quiet sigh and shakes his head, but he crosses detergent off the list nonetheless and carries on to the next aisle.

He tells himself he did it for the animals.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Castiel wants to watch a documentary about the Ancient Aztec Empire. Dean can’t say he’s too enthusiastic when he walks into the living room and finds that this is the movie they’ve wound up picking for movie night. Even Sam looks uncomfortable, like he’s on the verge of saying something but refraining from doing so out of politeness. When Dean walks in and Sam catches the horrified look in his eyes, Sam opens his mouth.

“You know, maybe we should watch this movie some other time. I think it’s Dean’s turn to pick the movie, anyway.”

Dean draws in a deep breath and turns, eyes trained on the Netflix screen for a moment before his gaze falls on Cas. The angel is staring at him from the place seated on the floor by the coffee table, big blue eyes wide and hopeful. It is Dean’s turn to pick a movie tonight, and he had been looking forward to watching E.T., which he’d noticed a few days earlier in New on Netflix.

He can see the desperation in Sam’s expression as his resolve starts to waver, but the hopeful look on Castiel’s face conquers, and Dean finds himself shrugging.

“Let’s just watch this. I can choose next week instead,” he says. Castiel smiles delightedly and presses play, and Dean heads into the kitchen to make some caramel popcorn and stop Sam’s sniveling. He spends the rest of the night smiling, and he’s not sure why.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Dean is standing in a gas station while he waits for Sam to finish filling up the car, staring at the rows of chocolates and candies set up in the back aisle. He supposes that its Valentine’s Day, and wonders how he could have missed it. This holiday used to be so important to him when he was younger and would cruise the bars looking for desperate chicks to spend the night with. Now, all of that seems to have lost any appeal to him.

He wonders what happened to change him.

He reaches for a heart-shaped box of chocolate covered cherries and turns the thing over and over in his hands, frowning slightly. In neat script on the front of the box are the words “I Love You”, and on the back are a list of ingredients and nutrition facts. Dean startles from his stupor when he feels someone bump into him, and he looks up to find Castiel holding up a pack of Slim Jims and three bottles of soda. He smiles easily at Dean, then looks down at the heart-shaped box in his hands, tilting his head to the side curiously. Dean feels his heart flutter, and then he realized.

Castiel is what changed him.

He nearly drops the box, somehow managing not to have a heart attack on the spot when the realization hits him. He coughs, eyes going wide, and Castiel’s look of curiosity turns to one of concern.

“Dean, are you okay?” He asks. Dean nods, takes a deep breath, and smiles.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Better than that, actually. I’m in love.”

And with that he slides his arms around Cas’s neck and pulls him in for a slow, savory kiss that seems to last a lifetime. Castiel’s lips are soft against his own, and Dean can feel the fabric of his own cashmere sweater brushing against his skin as Castiel shuffles closer, kissing back, giving in. When they pull apart, Dean can hardly stand up straight he’s so dizzy, and Castiel smiles such a beautiful smile and says:

“Good, because I'm in love too."


End file.
